


Teamwork

by DdraigCoch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, Community: kakairu, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma and Iruka like to watch Kakashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: For my Kit  
> Disclaimer: The song 'I Like the Way You Move' is property of the Body Rockers and I have no idea who owns the Naruto characters, but it's not me. I make no money from this and I mean no harm.
> 
> My very first Naruto fic, so bear that in mind and be kind when you review! Was written for the contrelamontre 'motion' challenge in a combined 70mins.

_I like the way you, put your hands up in the air_

Iruka is a good teacher. He's dedicated and focused. But sometimes he gets distracted by the shifting of lean muscles underneath tan skin; between the end of fingerless gloves and the beginning of rolled up sleeves he barely registers the face of the man handing in his report. Whenever that happens it takes a few moments for his brain to catch up with the slight blush

_I like the way you, shake your hair_

Sometimes Genma gets this uncontrollable urge to just take one of his senbon and just... poke the silver hair. He wonders if it would move at all, or was it really just a solid mass. Would there just be a hole left there? A flaw for the wind to whistle through during too fluid movements? At those times Genma looks away digging the sharp point into his tongue to try and rid his mind of other ways of testing if it moves.

_I like the way you, like to touch_

Kakashi doesn't protest when Iruka's fingers brush against his own for just a moment as he hands in his reports, but neither does he seek it out. Or at least that's what he tells himself when his fingers twitch after the chunnin's, anyway.

_I like the way you, stare so much_

When they stopped going on missions together regularly, Kakashi was relived. He could finally concentrate on the job at hand without feeling the pinpricks of Genma's stare on the back of his neck. But on the next mission he couldn't settle to the job, and as he scratched the nape of his neck he wondered what he'd forgotten.

_But most of all_

Sometimes Genma thought he was becoming a stalker. It had started in the mission room when he'd been watching Kakashi handing in a report. While observing the copy-nin, he'd glanced at Iruka and recognised the blush with a shock. That was weeks ago; he'd spent every spare moment inbetween watching the chunnin instead. It was becoming an unhealthy obsession.

_Yeah  
Most of all_

Iruka caught him one evening as the younger man prepared for class the day after his realization. He'd gotten careless, gotten too close with his chakra not hidden well enough, too intent on the tiny, graceful movements of his hands.

"Genma! What the hell are you up to?"

The older ninja grinned sheepishly up at him from where he hung on the very edge of Iruka's window sill.

"It's all Kakashi's fault, Iruka, really. Er... Can I come in?"

_I like the way you move_

Kakashi wasn't interested in the rumours flying around the village. He could do without the mindless gossip of a hundred ninjas, each and every one as bad as a housewife when the information wasn't valuable. But it was another thing altogether to be confronted with the subject of gossip. He barely hesitated as he approached the ramen stand where he knew Iruka would be waiting for Naruto, but Genma's sharp eyes noticed.

"He hesitated."

"Maybe this will work." Iruka mused softly, leaning into Genma to get a look at the approaching Ninja and the fluidity of his movements. The older ninja couldn't help the grin on his face as he waved in welcome; looked like bribing Naruto to pretend he was supposed to meet his Iruka-sensei had paid off. Heh, well Kakashi was always preaching the value of teamwork after all.


End file.
